Ultraman Taiga (character)
is the titular Ultra Hero of the series Ultraman Taiga and is one of the three Ultra Warriors who merge with Hiroyuki Kudo. He is the son of Ultraman Taro, and debuts along with Ultraman Titas and Ultraman Fuma as the first Ultra Warriors in the Reiwa era. History Pre-Ultraman Taiga 12 years ago, Taiga and his team, the Tri Squad, attempted to fight Ultraman Tregear after the other New Generation Ultras had been defeated. As a gift, the New Generation Ultras gave their light to the Tri Squad, with Taiga receiving the lights of Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. Taiga, Titas and Fuma ignored Taro's warning not to fight Tregear and attacked him. Despite being able to strike him a few times, their combined strength was not even close to enough to defeat him. Titas and Fuma were reduced to particles, which enrages Taiga. He charges ahead, but he also shared the same fate as his comrades. Ultraman Taiga Somehow, Taiga's particles descended to Earth and bonded with Hiroyuki Kudo of EGIS. Taiga helped Hiroyuki out during a mission with Alien Rivers Kawazu, talking to the man through telepathy. After Hellberus attacks Young Mother Zandrias and sets the building Hiroyuki was in ablaze, Taiga emerges, allowing him to transform and fight Hellberus and save both the mother and baby Zandrias. After the battle, Taiga appears before Hiroyuki to talk to him. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 40,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor' *'Ultra Horns': Inherited from his father, Taiga has horns on the sides of his head. *'Protector': Taiga has a Protector on his chest. Uniquely, it is blue in color. *'Color Timer' *'Beam Lamp' * : A multi-purpose item that allows Taiga to perform various techniques and abilities. Transformation HiroyukiTransformation2.jpg|Hiroyuki pulls the lever of the Taiga Spark HiroyukiTransformation3.jpg|Hiroyuki holds Taiga key holder. HiroyukiTransformation4.jpg|"Light of Hero, Taiga!" HiroyukiTransformation5.jpg|Hiroyuki scans the Taiga Key Holder. HiroyukiTransformation6.jpg|The light turns red after scanned it. HiroyukiTransformation7.jpg|Light particles combine, forming Ultraman Taiga. HiroyukiTransformation8.jpg|Taiga appears. HiroyukiTransformation10.jpg|Hiroyuki raises the Taiga Spark to transform. TaigaRise.gif TaigaTransformation.gif Forms : Similar to his father's Storium Ray, Taiga's beam is fired from a "T" style, but with mirrored position. It is fired from the Taiga Spark. ** : By scanning the Orb-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in energy of light. ** : By scanning the Rosso-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in flame energy. ** : By scanning the Blu-let, Taiga's Storium Blaster is enhanced in water energy. * : An energy bullet, fired from a "+" style. * : By scanning the Hellberos ring, Taiga can unleash two red crescent-shaped energy slashes. StoriumBlaster.gif|Storium Blaster Supreme Blaster.gif|Supreme Blaster 20190529_200610.jpg|Flame Blaster AquaBlaster.jpg|Aqua Blaster Swallow Bullet.gif|Swallow Bullet 20190626_142425.jpg|Hell Slash ::;Physical * : A jumping kick attack. **'Swallow Kick': Taiga can perform his own version of his father's signature flying kick attack. * : Taiga's punching technique. It is stated to be strong enough to knock out a kaiju. * : A throwing technique. TaigaKick.jpg|Taiga Kick TaigaSwallowKick.gif|Swallow Kick TaigaBlow.jpg|Taiga Blow TaigaSwing.jpg|Taiga Swing - Photon Earth= Ultraman Taiga Photon Earth is Taiga's power-up form, accessed through the use of Taiga Photon Earth Key Holder. This form makes its debut in episode 8. }} Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto *Taiga is the first New Generation Ultra Warrior since Ginga not to feature any black markings in his default form. References Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Reiwa Ultras Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest